


Everybody Loves Scott

by SevereLove51



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, M/M, Rating May Change, Rating depends of chapter, Scott-Centric, some sexual content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevereLove51/pseuds/SevereLove51
Summary: A bunch of drabbles of Scott Summers and his boyfriends. All taken place in either the Alternate Timeline of the X-Men movies, X-Men comicverse or Original X-Men movies.





	1. Waking Up to One Another: Scott x Peter

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided to do a Scott slash fics with other characters because there's not a lot of Scott Summers slash fanfiction. These are mostly drabbles and don't really connect with one another. If anyone have any Scott-related ships or prompts they want me to write, feel free to comment any and I'll do my best to write it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is wondering:  
> Scott x Daken happens in the X-Men comicverse  
> Scott x Warren happens in the X-Men comicverse  
> Scott x Peter happens Post- XMA  
> Scott x Kurt happens Post-XMA  
> Scott x Logan happens in the Original X-Men movies

Waking up in the morning wasn't easy for Scott and Peter, especially for the young leader. The two men were sprawled on the bed, Scott's arm laying across Peter's stomach and his head resting on Peter's chest. Scott stirred as the alarm went off.

Scott was always the one that woke up first andwas always the one to wake Peter. He removed the eye mask from his face, placing it under his pillow. Closing his eyes, he turned to the dresser and shut off the alarm.

"Peter, wake up," Scott said, eyes still shut. "We have training today and you need to get up."

That earned a groan in response. If Scott could, he would roll his eyes. He reached out for his glasses on the dresser. Feeling nothing, he frowned. ' _Goddamn it, Peter.'_

"Where are my glasses?"

Peter sat up. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Hm?"

"Where are my glasses? I know you took them," Scott repeated.

Peter shrugged, a devilish smirk on his face. "I don't know, you have to kiss me to find out," Peter told him, the smirk now turning into a toothy smile.

"Are you holding my glasses hostage just so you can get a kiss from me?" Scott questioned.

"Yes."

He frowned. He wasn't impressed. "Peter, if you don't give me my glasses I will open my eyes and blast you into the girl's locker room," Scott warned.

Peter gave him a false hurt look. He put up one finger. "Hold on."

Peter was gone. A breeze went by and in a second, he appeared back on the bed. "Here."

Scott took the glasses from Peter and placed them on his face. He grinned. "Thank you."

He pulled Peter's face closer to his and kissed him on the lips.

"So I only get a kiss if I do something good?" Peter's face slowly broke into a grin as he pulled Scott even closer to him.

"Don't ruin it, please."

"No promises," he said, delivering another kiss onto the leader's lips.


	2. Waking Up to One Another: Scott x Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott liked the way Logan felt against him. Most times when they would spoon, Logan was the big spoon and he was the small spoon. He liked it like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is wondering:   
> Scott x Daken happens in the X-Men comicverse  
> Scott x Warren happens in the X-Men comicverse  
> Scott x Peter happens Post- XMA  
> Scott x Kurt happens Post-XMA  
> Scott x Logan happens in the Original X-Men movies

Scott liked the way Logan felt against him. Most times when they would spoon, Logan was the big spoon and he was the small spoon. He liked it like that. He felt a sense of security under the man's arms. He liked feeling safe and Logan was able to provide that for him, both on the field and in the mansion. 

He woke up before the alarm went off. Logan had a strong distaste for alarm clocks- then again, he didn't blame him. There were ten minutes left before he had to actually get up. He wiggled himself out of Logan's grip and nudged the man.

"Why did you move?" Logan questioned. 

"I didn't know you were up," he replied. He reached his hand out to stroke Logan's hair. 

"I didn't want to disturb you." 

"Oh, sorry."

"Are you apologizing for sleeping?"

"Sorry."

"You just apologized for apologizing."

"Yes." 

He chuckled. "Adorable." Logan wrapped his arm around Scott's tiny waist, bringing a small smile to the leader's face. 

They embraced each other for a few minutes before Scott lightly pushed Logan's arm away. "I have to get up now." 

"The alarm didn't ring," Logan pointed out, a frown screwing up his face. 

"That's because I turned it off." 

"You should stay longer."

This time Scott let out a chuckle. "As much as I would love that, we have classes to attend." Logan sat up on the bed. "I can let Mystique take over. Can't you ask Hank for a break?" Logan questioned. 

Scott shook his head. He knew Hank wouldn't let him off from teaching again. "I would, but he'd say no." 

Logan shrugged. "Wouldn't hurt to try," he said, sounding a bit disappointed. 

"Then you ask him," Scott suggested. "What would we do anyway?"

"I think you already know the answer to that."

"Oh." A blush crossed his face when he realized what the older man was implying. The idea of it was pleasurable, but he had too many duties piled on him to allow himself to indulge in it. "I'd rather save that for later." 

Logan frowned, but the expression changed as he quickly brushed it off. "Fine. Don't take too long then," Logan told him. He pulled the covers over himself as he laid back in bed. 

"No promises," the leader told him. He gave Logan a kiss on the cheek before finally getting out of bed and preparing for the day ahead of him.


	3. Waking up to One Another: Scott x Warren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is wondering:  
> Scott x Daken happens in the X-Men comicverse  
> Scott x Warren happens in the X-Men comicverse  
> Scott x Peter happens Post- XMA  
> Scott x Kurt happens Post-XMA  
> Scott x Logan happens in the Original X-Men movies

“Warren let me go!” Scott demanded.

  
Warren had his arms around Scott, preventing the young leader from leaving the bed. Luckily for him, Scott had already turned the alarm clock off. Scott stirred a bit in Warren’s arm. He frowned at the situation he is placed in.  
Warren presses his lips against Scott’s cheeks while Scott rolled his eyes under the eye mask.

  
“I have to get up,” Scott told him, “You have to get up.”

  
“Five more minutes?”

  
“You said that five minutes ago.”

  
“It’s not going to hurt you…”

  
Scott tried to push the angel’s arms off of him, but the angel kept his hold. Scott frowned and tried to twist himself out of it. “I have to take a shower!”

  
“So do I.”

  
“I have to help assist classes, I have to lead a team,” Scott snapped as he tried to wiggle himself out of the mutant’s grip.

  
Warren plants another kiss to his cheeks then one to his neck. Scott shivered as he felt an electric shock course throughout his body. He turns his head away and pursed his lips as Warren kissed his cheek once again.

  
He groaned in frustration then sighed and accepted his defeat. “Fine, I’ll stay.”

  
Warren grinned in return and kissed Scott on the lips. Scott grinned back and snuggled against his lover as Warren drape his wings over Scott. Scott sucked in a breath and closed his eyes, drowning himself in the man’s warmth.


	4. Waking up to One Another: Scott x Daken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I shamlessly ship this. Note: Most interaction between Scott and Daken are NSFW-ish.
> 
> In case anyone is wondering:  
> Scott x Daken happens in the X-Men comicverse  
> Scott x Warren happens in the X-Men comicverse  
> Scott x Peter happens Post- XMA  
> Scott x Kurt happens Post-XMA  
> Scott x Logan happens in the Original X-Men movies

 

"I don't usually put out on the first date," Scott confessed, scrunching his nose up.  
The other man laughed at that and a blush crosses Scott's face.

  
"I don't believe that," Daken said. Daken wrapped his arm around Scott, pulling the younger man closer to him.

  
"I never been on a date before," Scott told him. He felt a little embarrassed by that. 18 years of not dating anyone felt shameful to him. "But I really like this one." _'That sounded corny'._

  
"I'm glad that I made it enjoyable," Daken replied as he let his hand wander over to Scott's...Scott gently pushed his hand away.

  
"So you really are Wolverine's son?" Scott questioned, changing the subject.

  
"Yeah, he mentioned me?"

  
"No." Scott barely communicated with Wolverine and each time he did, the man seemed pissed by his existence. "I don't really talk to him."

  
Scott turned to his side so that the two were face to face. Daken took the opportunity to place his hand on Scott's thigh and resorted to caressing the kid's thigh instead. In return, Scott awkwardly placed his arms around Daken's hip.

  
"Am I doing this right?" Scott asked.

  
"Yes."

  
They laid there in silence. Scott started to wonder if this was right. He wondered if he was just doing it to spite the older feral mutant or needed something to take his mind off of what's going on. He didn't reflect too much on the details. He let out a sigh and allowed himself to enjoy the moment, feeling the knot in his stomach disappear as he snuggle against Daken.

 

 


	5. Waking Up to One Another: Scott x Kurt

Scott stirred as he felt the alarm echoed in his head. He stirred a bit more then hit the snooze button. He nearly forgot about the tail wrapped around his waist. Remembering it’s the weekend, Scott laid back on the bed and sighed. He turned to his side and moved closer to Kurt. He reached out for the other mutant’s hand, taking his hands in his.

  
Kurt’s hands felt cold, it always did, but he never really mind it too much. Kurt was sleeping peacefully next to him. Scott lightly squeezed Kurt's hand and smiled.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this one is much shorter. I'll make the other Scott x Kurt interactions longer.
> 
> In case anyone is wondering:  
> Scott x Daken happens in the X-Men comicverse  
> Scott x Warren happens in the X-Men comicverse  
> Scott x Peter happens Post- XMA  
> Scott x Kurt happens Post-XMA  
> Scott x Logan happens in the Original X-Men movies


	6. Date: Scott x Daken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is wondering:  
> Scott x Daken happens in the X-Men comicverse  
> Scott x Warren happens in the X-Men comicverse  
> Scott x Peter happens Post- XMA  
> Scott x Kurt happens Post-XMA  
> Scott x Logan happens in the Original X-Men movies

His lips twist into a sneer as the bitter alcohol washed down his throat. He gagged at the bitter aftertaste, but quickly took another sip to hide his disgust from Daken. Then again, he couldn’t hide everything from Daken. Daken set down his mug and called for another refill. Which probably would be his fourth mug already.

  
Scott pushed the mug away from him and turned his attention to the plate of fries.

  
“So,” Daken began. “Care to talk?”

  
“I don’t know what to say,” Scott admitted, taking a couple of fries and shoving it in his mouth.

  
“Do you starve yourself?” Daken asked.

  
Scott shot Daken a confused look. “What makes you think that?” Scott question.

  
“You practically inhaled those fires,” he pointed out and motioned to the half empty plate.

  
Scott shrugged and made a note to himself to be more self-conscious next time. “They taste really good.”

  
Daken nodded. “So…” He takes a gulp from the mug, set down the mug and glanced over to Scott. “Are we going to my apartment after this?”

  
“It’s not yours,” Scott said.

  
“True, but it is mine now.”

  
Scott shook his head, wailing in disbelief that he actually he fell for a villain. He forces himself to drink the rest of the beer. He hoped it would help drink away his problems. “So is this going to be a common thing?”

  
“If you want it to be.”

  
He wasn’t entirely sure how he wanted to pursue this. He didn’t want it to be mainly a sexual realtionship, but it's a better option for him instead of being in a long-term relationship with a notable villain. _Especially_ Wolverine’s son, but he couldn’t help and indulge himself in such devious pleasure.

  
“Would he find out?”

  
“Probably, but should we really care?”

  
“He can hurt you.”

  
“I’m not worried about that,” Daken said. He threw in a couple of bills on the table and stood up. “Ready?”

  
Scott hesitated. He knew it wasn’t right, but he’s so eager to go. Daken holds out his hand and flashes Scott a grin. Scott’s stomach began to stir and a blush crosses his face. Without wasting anymore time, he took Daken’s hand.

  
“Good, let’s go.” 


	7. Date: Scott x Warren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is wondering:  
> Scott x Daken happens in the X-Men comicverse  
> Scott x Warren happens in the X-Men comicverse  
> Scott x Peter happens Post- XMA  
> Scott x Kurt happens Post-XMA  
> Scott x Logan happens in the Original X-Men movies

Scott held onto the winged mutant tightly, his arms wrapped around his lover's neck. Warren was careful to make sure that Scott was steady in his hold. They were high up in the air, the cool wind blew erratically, sending their hair in a frenzy. Scott tried his best to press his body closer to Warren in attempt to gather warmth in his body.

  
"Are we close?" Scott asked, as a shiver went down his spine.

  
"Almost."

  
Scott looked at the aerial view below them. All the times he's been flying the X-Jet, Scott never saw the city's skyline like this before. The city glowed with yellow and blue lights and the sun slowly setting created a purple and orange mixture in the sky. It was absolutely breathtaking to Scott and it reminded him how cooped up he was in the mansion.

  
A small breeze came and Scott shuddered and pressed his nose against Warren's neck and whispered, "Shit, it's cold." He shut his eyes and waited for the ride to be over.

  
When Warren stopped, Scott opened his eyes. Night had already came and purple-orange sky was replaced with dark blue. They hovered over a roof. There a round table set with white cloth and a pair of plates and utensils. A candle stood in the center, waiting to be lit.

  
"Okay, we're here." Warren announced.

  
"Dinner?" Scott questioned.

  
"Yep! And a perfect view of New York City," Warren added.

  
Scott grinned. He was right about the view. "I like it."

  
Warren smiled back and kissed Scott on the lips. "I'm glad you do."


	8. Date: Scott x Logan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is wondering:  
> Scott x Daken happens in the X-Men comicverse  
> Scott x Warren happens in the X-Men comicverse  
> Scott x Peter happens Post- XMA  
> Scott x Kurt happens Post-XMA  
> Scott x Logan happens in the Original X-Men movies

Scott shifted in the car seat. He shifted himself closer to Logan, resting his head on the older's man shoulder. Scott took in a deep breath, the scent of popcorn and chocolate was palpable in the car. The car window was cracked open, cool air licking in and causing Scott to shiver. 

  
"You cold?" asked Logan.

  
"A little," Scott replied. Scott wore a thin-fabric green sweater. He thought it would keep him warm, but the fall evening proved other wise. "I can survive."

  
"I don't want ya to be cold during the movie."

  
"I won't be," Scott assured him.

  
"I hope this movie will be good."

  
"I have my hopes up. It's a scifi and they're generally good."

  
"Or corny."

  
Scott chuckled. He reached out for the popcorn and took in a handful. He popped in the popcorn into his mouth. He watched as the opening credits appeared on the screen. He shifted his position once again to get more comfortable and watch the movie with his lover.


	9. Date: Scott x Kurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is wondering:  
> Scott x Daken happens in the X-Men comicverse  
> Scott x Warren happens in the X-Men comicverse  
> Scott x Peter happens Post- XMA  
> Scott x Kurt happens Post-XMA  
> Scott x Logan happens in the Original X-Men movies

The mall have always been a common place for Scott and Kurt to hang out. The mall held a special place in their relationship, specifically with Kurt. When Kurt first came to America, Scott bought him and the gang to the mall. Ever since then, Kurt always loved going to the mall and one of his most frequent visit.

  
Scott found it cute how excited the German would get whenever he saw a new store open. Kurt's eyes would sparkle and his face would light up. The mutant would sometimes bounce in anticipation just to go in. So today, Scott discovered a new place for a date with Kurt.

  
"Vere are ve going?" questioned Kurt as Scott held Kurt's hand. Scott held a tight grip on the boy's hand and was guiding Kurt to their destination.

  
"Someplace," Scott responded.

  
"I know, but vere?" Scott nodded, but didn't answer his question. It only took a few minutes before Scott lead Kurt in front of a restaurant. Kurt looked at Scott confused. "A restaurant?"

  
Scott nodded. "It just opened yesterday. I heard that the food is good, thought we could have a date here."

  
It was more of a statement rather than a suggestion. Scott had already brought them to restaurant and Kurt couldn't say no.

  
"Of course!" exclaimed the blue mutant. Kurt pulled Scott in and they hurried to find a seat.

  
The place was busy, servants coming in and out on skaters returning or giving the customers' their food. They discussed various stuff that occurred in the mansion, joking with one another as they waited for their waitress to come. They ordered and Scott suggested they shared a milkshake together.

  
When their milkshake arrived, they held hands and sipped from the glass. Scott's chest warm up as he stared deep into the blue mutant's yellow eyes, happy that he managed to find someone as amazing as Kurt.


	10. Date: Peter x Scott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is wondering:  
> Scott x Daken happens in the X-Men comicverse  
> Scott x Warren happens in the X-Men comicverse  
> Scott x Peter happens Post- XMA  
> Scott x Kurt happens Post-XMA  
> Scott x Logan happens in the Original X-Men movies

"Peter, where are we going?" asked Scott. Currently, Scott was blindfolded, something he wasn't a 100% thrilled about. His vision was already limited because of his mutation and the cloth tied around his head made him even more agitated. Peter's firm grip on Scott's hand did provided him some comfort.

"Don't worry about it," Peter reassured him. He pressed his body close to Scott's and placed his other hand on the back of Scott's head. "Just hold on tight and...."

In a flash, wind gushed around him and the force on his body both came and left as soon as it appeared. The wave of dizziness then washed over him, causing Scott to suck in a breath. Scott tried to rely on his other senses to figure out where Peter had taken them. He knew they were someplace outside because he could already feel the evening cool air. The sound of pop music rang through his ears and he could overhear light conversations around him. He also picked up the aroma of fried and salty foods. 

_'Outside…fried food...'_

"Peter, are we at a festival?" Scott questioned.

"See for yourself." Peter untied the blindfold. 

Scott was first met with neon lights. Scott was partly right with his guest. They were surrounded by game booths and different roller coasters and rides. There were few people lingering and Scott was thankfully that the park wasn't too crowded. 

"Did you only bring me here so you could play games?" Scott questioned as a bell siren went off from a nearby booth. 

Peter looked at him offended. "No!" Then the mutant shrugged and grin grew on his face. "Maybe." 

Playfully, Scott rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You're unbelievable," Scott pointed out.

"Hey! I thought you _liked_ amusement parks," Peter said. "Plus, if you get scared on one of the rides, you can always grab onto me."

Scott's nose scrunched up at the thought of that. "I'm not easily scared, you know."

"Sorry, I forgot, our fearless leader isn't afraid of anything," Peter said sarcastically.

"Peter, just…lead the way," Scott told him, putting his hand out.

Peter grinned and grabbed Scott's hand. "No problem, your majesty."


	11. Halloween: Scott x Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Logan have to help set up for the Halloween dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is wondering:  
> Scott x Daken happens in the X-Men comicverse  
> Scott x Warren happens in the X-Men comicverse  
> Scott x Peter happens Post- XMA  
> Scott x Kurt happens Post-XMA  
> Scott x Logan happens in the Original X-Men movies

It was three days before Halloween and Scott was in charge of setting up the Halloween dance. The dance happens annually and it gave the students at the mansion the chance to be children. Scott thought it was a nice thing for the Professor to do. Many of the students suffered with physical mutations which interfered with their ability to go out for trick or treating. Though the Professor do allow the students to go out, it did require one of the teachers to go with them. Both Scott and Logan opted out of chaperoning and instead opted to set up the dance. 

"I hope you don't mind doing this," Scott told Logan. He grabbed one of the tablecloth from the bin and headed his way towards one of the bare table. 

"Didn't really had a choice," Logan said. "Its either this or babysitting a bunch of kids."

"You're technically still doing that at the dance," Scott pointed out. He placed the tablecloth over the table then headed back to the bins to set up more decorations. 

"I can do that," Logan said, taking the banner from Scott. 

"Thanks." Scott took another tablecloth from the bin and set up another table. He stepped away from the table and turned to where Logan was. He was standing up on a ladder and looked to be halfway done with the banner. Scott couldn't help but eyed the man's body. He moved himself closer to Logan. 

"You know," Scott began, "if you want, we could sneak out and go somewhere else."

Logan paused and turned around. "Sneak out? That seems out of character for ya. Think Chuck would be okay with it?"

Scott shrugged. He doubt the Professor wouldn't mind too much. "We still have about four others chaperoning for the dance, they can cover for us." 

Logan smirked. "That sounds nice." 

Scott smiled back. "I'll start planning then." 


	12. Hanukkah: Peter x Scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five days into Hanukkah and Scott has still yet to get Peter a gift. 
> 
> Warning for some cursing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is wondering:  
> Scott x Daken happens in the X-Men comicverse  
> Scott x Warren happens in the X-Men comicverse  
> Scott x Peter happens Post- XMA  
> Scott x Kurt happens Post-XMA  
> Scott x Logan happens in the Original X-Men movies

  
As someone who grew up Christian, Scott knows _nothing_ about Hanukkah. For the holidays, Scott didn't know precisely what to get his boyfriend. He already missed the first five days of Hanukkah and Scott already deemed himself as a terrible boyfriend. He didn't even know any of the traditions or that there were eight days of Hanukkah.  
Was he even supposed to get him a gift for Hanukkah?

"Why don't you ask Magneto for help?" Jean asked.

"Because he isn't too keen of me dating his son nor does he like me," Scott responded, but deep down he was too afraid go approach him. 

"Scott, you have three days to get Peter a gift," Jean reminded him.

"I'll figure it out." 

When Peter came back from his mother's house, Scott waited patiently in his room. His stomach fluttered and churned as he sat down waiting on Peter's bed. A few minutes later and Peter entered the room with a travel bag in his hand. His face lit up when he saw Scott and he tossed his bag to the side and began to take off his winter coat. 

"Hey, Scott what's up?" Peter asked. He tossed his coat into the closet and speed himself onto the bed. Peter greeted Scott with a peck on his cheek. 

"I know it's definitely late, but I wanted to get you a gift for…Hanukkah." 

"You don't really have too, I already got tons of gift from family members."

"Oh."

"But if you want to give me one, I won't mind," Peter said with a shrug. 

Scott took a deep breath as he went to give the gift bag to Peter. He didn't know why he felt so nervous. Scott mentally punched himself for getting a gift bag decorated with Christmas trees instead of finding a Hanukkah-themed design, but none of the stores offered said designs. Peter pulled out the colorful tissue papers and took out his gift. 

His eyes widen when he saw the cassette tape. "Holy shit." Scott smiled at the giant grin on Peter's face. Peter flipped the cassette tape to the back with the words written 'Peter's Favorite Songs'. There was also a small folded paper taped to the back filled with the list of songs on the cassette tape. "Scott, this is fucking awesome."

Scott chuckled lightly. "Your welcome." The weight on his chest had lifted. 

Peter put the cassette tape back into the bag and wrapped his arms around Scott, pulling his boyfriend into a hug. 

"You know?" Peter questioned. "You're the _fucking_ best."  
Before Scott could say anything,

Peter locked his lips with his. Scott deepened the kiss and in the back of his head, he congratulated himself for following his guts.


	13. Christmas: Kurt x Scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas at the mansion and it is Kurt's first Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is wondering:  
> Scott x Daken happens in the X-Men comicverse  
> Scott x Warren happens in the X-Men comicverse  
> Scott x Peter happens Post- XMA  
> Scott x Kurt happens Post-XMA  
> Scott x Logan happens in the Original X-Men movies

Apparently Christmas is a very festive day at the mansion. Scott never had the Christmas spirit. It was always hard to enjoy Christmas with his family. They were a small family and even then they weren't close. Although his parents never said it out loud, Scott believed that his and his brother's mutation contributed to complications with their family. Scott couldn't blame them, mutants were still a phenomenon that billions don't understand.

Scott walked into the main area of the mansion. There was Christmas decorations everywhere, but barely any students roaming around. Scott heard from Jean that the Professor allows students to go home for the holidays, especially after the recent events with Apocalypse many decided to go home.

When Scott walked into the kitchen, he immediately spotted Kurt. He was glad that his boyfriend was here. Everyone else in their friend group had decided to go home with the exception of Jubilee and Ororo. Scott pulled one of the high chairs and sat next to Kurt.

He flashed Kurt a smile. "Good morning, beautiful."

"Scott!" he exclaimed. "I thought you vent home."

Scott shook his head. "No, my parents aren't really planning anything." He knew Alex wasn't going back and he decided to follow Alex and stay at the mansion too. "What about you? Raven didn't make any plans?"

Kurt shook his head. "No, she vasn't…interested."

"Oh." Scott have noticed the awkwardness between Kurt and Raven. Raven seemed to have a hard time when it came to expressing motherly love towards Kurt. "Sorry, that your first Christmas in America isn't very...Christmasy."

"It's fine, Jubilee was telling me all about Christmas traditions here."

"Really?" Scott said with surprise. Kurt nodded. "Such as?"

"Decorating Christmas trees, Christmas gifts, songs…" his voice trailed off.

"Please don't sing any Christmas carols."

Kurt tilt his head. "You don't like them?"

"It's a long story," Scott confessed. Then something clicked in his head. Kurt's gift. He left it in his closet. He started to get up. "I think I have something that would make this day a bit better. I'll be right back-"

"Wait!" Kurt reached out for Scott's arm and pulled him back. "She also told me something."

Scott shot Kurt a confused look. He noticed a green blur hanging over his head. He looked up to see a mistletoe hanging over their head by Kurt's tail. Scott stared at it for awhile then stared at Kurt, who had a sweet smile on his face.

"Did Jubilee told you to do this?"

Kurt shook his head. "No, I thought it might be cute."

Scott cracked a smile. "Only with you."

Scott leaned in and kissed Kurt on the lips. The blue mutant kissed back with a bit more force and passed his hand through Scott's hair. They held their kiss for a few seconds until Scott broke away to catch his breath.

They heard someone clear their throat and turned their attention to the person. Raven had her arms crossed and was glaring daggers at Scott, who's face turned red.

"Kurt," Raven began, still glaring at Scott. "I have… something to show you."

Kurt blushed as he lowered his tail and shot Scott a sympathetic look.

"Okay." He poofed himself to Raven and waved Scott a goodbye. Raven gave Scott another glare before turning around and walking out of the kitchen with Kurt. Scott watched as the two left and decided he'll wait until later to give Kurt his gift. He also noted to stay _far_ away from Raven for awhile.


	14. New Years: Scott x Warren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Years is almost near and there's tension in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is wondering:  
> Scott x Daken happens in the X-Men comicverse  
> Scott x Warren happens in the X-Men comicverse  
> Scott x Peter happens Post- XMA  
> Scott x Kurt happens Post-XMA  
> Scott x Logan happens in the Original X-Men movies

The temperature outside was close to below freezing. It wasn't cold compared to the other days of late December, but what made it better was the lack of wind. Scott was nuzzled in his winter coat. Both he and Warren was sitting on the roof of a building waiting for New Year's ball to drop from below. In between them sat a cooler filled with drinks.

"Do you really care about New Years?" Scott questioned. He reached out for a bottle and opened it up.

"Nope, the only good thing about it is the partying," Warren answered truthfully. Scott

"And the end to a shitty year," Scott muttered. He put the bottle to his lips and took a swing from the bottle.

"It wasn't that bad."

"Maybe not to you, but to other is was."

Too many mutants were killed because of anti-mutants protests and the Mutant Registration Act still had a slim chance of getting passed. It wasn't the worse year for mutantkind, but it infuriated Scott that he couldn't have help as much as he could. He's supposed to make relations between mutants and humans better not allow it to get worse.  
Scott was interrupt from his thoughts when Warren reach out to hold Scott's hand. Scott lightly tighten his grip.

"One good thing is that our relationship survived this year," Warren said.

Scott furrowed his eyebrows. "Was there problems?" Scott asked. Warren didn't say anything. "I'm…sorry for not being there often, I had-"

"Yes, I know, you're busy with leading the X-Men and making sure no one tries massacring us," Warren cut in.

"You sound upset."

Warren went silent. Scott automatically could tell that something wasn't right. He thought about his past missions with the X-Men and realizing how much it have taken his time. He rarely had time for himself which meant he barely had to time to spend with Warren. He felt guilty.

"Warren-"

Warren shushed him. "The countdown is starting how."

10...

Scott frowned. "Warren, if you want to talk about it we can."

9...

8...

7...

"I tell you next year."

6...

5...

4...

"Warren, thats not funny."

3...

2...

1...

"Happy New Years, babe." Warren pressed his lips against Scott's cheek.

When Warren pulled away from Scott, Scott continuted to press on, "It's next year, we should talk-"

"Later, okay?" Warren cut in. Disappointed, Scott took another swing from his bottle and looked down at the crowd of people cheering for the new year.


	15. Valentine's Day: Scott x Daken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another holiday where Scott forgets its a holiday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is wondering:  
> Scott x Daken happens in the X-Men comicverse  
> Scott x Warren happens in the X-Men comicverse  
> Scott x Peter happens Post- XMA  
> Scott x Kurt happens Post-XMA  
> Scott x Logan happens in the Original X-Men movies

Scott laid sprawled on the bed, his legs spread open and his arms squeezing tightly a pillow. The bed sheet draped over Scott's leg, exposing his bare upper body. He only had boxers on as earlier, he and Daken decided to engage in some…sexual activities. Scott envied the man's regenerative stamina. Daken can outlast Scott for hours and Scott would need a full day to recuperate after each session. 

"Wake up!" Scott heard Daken yelled and something crashed on the floor. Scott jolted up, fingers on his glasses ready to pull it off in case of an emergency. "Calm down, it's just me." 

Daken enterer the bedroom. Scott saw that he had dropped a bag and judging by the sound of impact, the object inside is probably heavy. Scott sat up Indian style and tilted his head as Daken began to approach the bed.

"What's in there?"

Instead of answering, Daken tossed the bag onto the bed. The bag narrowly missed Scott and Scott believed that if it had hit him, Daken probably would've laugh. Scott opened the bag and pulled out the bright red heart-shaped metal container. Scott stared at the container for a few before something clicked in his head. 

"What day is it?"

"February 14."

"Shit." Scott really should keep up with the days. Scott undid the ribbon and open the container. Inside the container was filled with different varieties of chocolate covered strawberries. It was touching. Daken, who probably couldn't give two shits about being romantic, actually remembered Valentine's Day and decided to get Scott a gift. "You know I don't take you for the romantic part," Scott commented. 

Daken shrugged. Scott scoot over so Daken can meet him on the bed. "You're changing me, kid, and not in a good way," he said. 

"You mean in a way where you start acting less like a jackass?" Scott quipped. 

He couldn't hold back his smile when Daken glared at him. "I don't like you."

"Yet you brought me a gift?" 

"No one else likes you, I figured that would make you feel like someone does."

"Do you?"

Daken hesitated and Scott waited for an answer. Scott knew Daken had too much pride to actually confess his true feelings. 

"Just eat the damn strawberries," Daken sneered and Scott just smiled. 


End file.
